If She Were Gone
by GenyxJ
Summary: Its a regular day for the Gray Village, and in the castle while Wodahs serves tea, Etihw asks him a strange question. Wodahs x Grora


_Wodahs x Grora fanfiction, I'm going to do my best with this because I cant work well with these type of characters OTL but its good writing practice so why the freak not? So I'm very sorry if they seem OOC in this fanfiction, again I will do my best with this vuv''_

* * *

It was a regular evening at Blancblack Castle, everything was peaceful as usual. Wodahs was serving Etihw's and Kcalb's tea, both enjoying the silence and sweet aroma coming from the tea. Once her cup was filled, Etihw picked up her cup and carefully took a sip. Placing her cup back down, she looked at Kcalb, who was waiting for his cup to be filled. "Kcalb?" "Hm?" "How would you feel if I were to, hm, disappear? No maybe..no longer existed? Would you feel lonely?" Smiling at Kcalb's shocked face, he hesitantly reached for his cup without making eye contact. "I would feel a bit lonely..." "Only a bit?" Looking at her face he noticed she was now pouting, and felt a twinge of guilt. "M-maybe a lot, truth be told. And maybe a little sad.." "Aww, then I'll be sure not to leave your side from now on~" Blushing, Kcalb continued to sip his tea, but ended up burning his mouth and spilling some tea. "Gah!" "Careful brother."

Looking over at Wodahs, Etihw carefully examined him as he cleaned the mess Kcalb made. "Wodah's, how would you feel if Grora were to disappear or be erased from existence?" Taking a moment to process the question, Wodah's turned to Etihw. "Grora? I would've thought you'd ask me about Kcalb.." "But it would be no fun, your answer is predictable. So I'm asking you about Grora, since she_ is_ your partner." "Hmm... I can't really say." "Oh boo. Well, if you come to an answer please do tell." "Yes Lady Etihw. Now, if I may be excused." Wodahs left the room and headed over to the garden to do his daily watering. When he got there, he took note of Grora already watering the flowers, staring out absentmindedly. Walking behind her, he tapped her shoulder. Flinching, she turned to him alarmed but then glared. "Oi, Head Angel. You could've said something instead of scaring me." "My apologies." "Also, why did you come late? When I got here you weren't." "Lady Etihw asked me a question" "Oh? And what question did she ask?" "...How would I feel if you were to be erased from existence."

Grora's faced twisted into a confused expression. "_Me_? Wouldn't Kcalb be a better example or what ever?" "Thats what I said, but she said my answer is predictable." "Thats true.." "You too?" Smirking she nodded, "But of course, I mean he is your brother after all. Although, I am interested in that question. How would you feel?" "I still haven't found my answer." "Oh boo, well I'll be inside working if you need me Head Angel." With a wave of her hand she was off. Wodahs watched her walk off, but then looked away to start his work. He started to wonder, if he would feel different with Gorra around... Lost in thought, time passed quickly. Taking note of the time he headed back into the Castle to help Grora with the paper work. Walking into the usual room, he paused to see Grora asleep with her head on her desk. Closing the door he walked over to her and closely examined her. She slept soundlessly, and seemed at ease. Brushing a strand away from her face, he sits down at his desk and picks up his pen. Clicking the pen repeatedly, he looked over at Grora. Reaching over to her face, he flicked her forehead. Jolting up she grabbed the nearest object and held it high. "Who's there?" "It's just me, when I came in you were sleeping. Do your work for once Grora." "Yeah yeah, leave me alone Head Angel I was tired." Returning to his work, he scribbled on paper as did Grora. But now and then he would sneak a glance at Grora.

* * *

Where did these people come from? Flame bats everywhere, and just who was this woman? Both Wodahs and Grora was badly injured, and they weren't really inflicting much damage on their enemy. "Oh my, I clearly underestimated you two. I thought you would have been more of a challenge. I guess I'll just finish you two off, starting with that girl." Smirking, the woman started to advance toward Grora. Taking note of the woman coming closer, Grora forced herself up and tried to get into shooting position with her bow. But a sharp pain shot through her side making her fall back down. The woman reached down and yanked Grora up to eye level. "Now should I just kill you slowly or just get it over with?" Feeling weak Grora started to become teary eyed. "Damn you.. you wont get away with this.." "Big words for such a weak angel, maybe a bit too prideful? Maybe I'll just make your death nice and slow, so your partner can watch you wither in pain."

Gasping Grora struggled to be released from the woman's grip, but it was no use. On the verge of crying, she whimpered. She felt weak, she couldn't do anything. "Head Angel... Help..me" Wodahs looked up from the ground, holding back from coughing up more blood. Seeing the situation at hand, he felt the tension in the air rising. Seeing her be thrown to the floor, and being beat made his blood boil. Forcing himself to get up, he got himself ready to attack. Even with his dizzy vision attacked, tackling the woman away from Grora. Checking over his shoulder he seen the woman getting up, moving quickly he picked up Grora, the additonal weight generated more pain for his body. "Don't you die on me Grora, don't you die.." Forcing his body to move he turned toward the woman, ready to defend himself and Grora. But the woman didn't advance to him. "You're so boring, I don't know why I'm wasting time here with you two. You'll just bleed to death so that's enough for me, good-bye~!" With the dark read flames surrounding her, she disappeared.

Sighing in relief, Wodahs well to his knees and carefully put Grora down. "Grora...Grora, look at me." Shaking her a little he said, "Come on..don't die on me" Shaking her a little more, her face scrunched up. Seeing this Wodahs adjusted Grora into a sitting position, she started coughing with a little blood filling her mouth. "Are you alright?" Nodding she took deep breaths. "Thank you for saving me back there..I was afraid.." "..So was I." Startled, Grora looked at Wodahs with a shocked expression. "What?" Breathless she stared at him, and he stared back. Grabbing both of her shoulders he pulled her a bit closer. "I finally know my answer, I would be devastated if you weren't here. I couldn't imagine life without you. Without you constantly trying to tease and annoy me, I can't imagine life without you. I was sincerely scared at the fact you couldve died earlier."

Grora's face was red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment she smiled. "Stupid Head Angel, that has to be the most cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say. To be honest it sounded like a marriage proposal.." Leaning forward she put her head on his shoulder. "I too, couldn't imagine life without you. Truth be told this is very embarrassing just admitting it, but...I really do like you Wodahs.." Putting his hand on her head, he sighed. "Never would've imagined that." "Your telling me." Chuckling she closed her eye. "Hey Wodahs." "Hm" "How do you feel about me?" "..." Pouting, she felt a little empty. Of course he wouldn't like her back. All he cared about was ochazuke, and a few other things like work. Suddenly, she felt his other arm wrap around her small body, his head atop of hers. "I like you too." Blushing, she hid her face in his chest. "Whatever." She mumbled.

* * *

It's been a while since the attack happened, everything was restored thanks to Etihw. It seemed like it never happened. The sun was high above the sky shining down on the Gray Village. Grora was walking through the village back the castle, returning from her patrolling shift. Whistling a tune she was enjoying the sun, but that was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Sighing she held the phone to her face, "Hello?" "Gorra", Etihws voice rang threw the phone, "can you come quickly to the Castle? I want to ask you something up front." "Oh alright then." Hanging up Grora flew the rest of her way back to the castle. Once she arrived to the front doors she couldn't help but notice Ater and Arbus near the garden. Feeling a twinge of anger, she walked over to them with a cold glare and smirk. "Hello there Ater." Seeing the white feline jump and hide behind the black feline she replied, "Grora, please don't do this again." "Again you shouldn't do, Grora." "Oh you piss me off!" Running toward the cat, they scurried around all over the place. "Get back here you damned cat!" Going to attack, she felt someone grab her shoulder and pulled her back. "Gh?!" Looking behind her with annoyance clear in her eye, she seen Wodahs. "Calm down now would you? You're creating a ruckus." Grunting, she shook off his hand and crossed her arms. "Alright, alright, I needed to see Etihw anyways." "May I assist you?" "Yea, yea."

Walking into the castle and up a few flights of stairs they enter the room in which Etihw and Kcalb are always in. "You wanted to ask me something, Etihw?" With this catching his attention, Wodahs looked between Grora and Etihw. "Ah yes. I wanted to as something a bit personal." "Personal?" "Yes. Please do tell me when you confessed to Wodahs~" "E-Etihw! Isn't that a bit to personal-?" "Hush Kcalb." Staring blankly at Etihw, Grora said nothing. Wodahs stood still next to her, composed unlike her. Coming back to her senses she felt heat rush up to her face, starting to get more and more uncomfortable at the moment. "I-I'd prefer to not share that type of thing." "Aww come on~, if you wont tell me then Wodahs you'll tell right?" "My apologies Lady Etihw, but if Grora says she's not comfortable sharing such a thing neither will I." "Oh boo~" "Thats what happens when you try to stick your nose in other peoples business." Kcalb muttered. "Kcalb I feel sad, when will you ever confess to me~?" Blushing he glared at her. "D-Don't tease me of such a thing!"

Taking advantage of the moment, Grora swiftly left the room only catching the attention of Wodahs. Hurrying down the flight of stairs, she heard another pair of feet moving. Stopping to look behind her she sees, of course, Wodahs. "Ah, Head Angel. Do you need my assistance with something?" "No, I was just wondering.." "Wondering..?" "The time you said you liked me, was that just nonsense or were you serious?" Blushing, she looked away and rubbed her neck. "W-well, since you have to but it so bluntly. Er..ahem, yes I was.." Not daring to look back, she felt the heat of his gaze making her tense up. But soon she felt his arms around her for the second time. "I don't know much about relationships, but I will do my best" Hearing this she pushed him away. "Wh-whoa whoa whoa! Whatya saying Head Angel?" "Don't people who love eachother come together as a couple?" "Y-yes but you and me? Do you have no respect for my pride at all?" "My apologies. But if you're uncomfortable with that then we can stay as we are." With that said, there was a short awkward silence between the two. Then Grora spoke up, "How about, little by little we do more, er, _romantic _things? Treat it like training?" Blushing madly she still wouldn't look at him, not even if it costed her life. "Alright." Surprised at his response, she glanced at him. No change in his expression, but there was an emotion that danced in his eyes.

"What should training start with then?" "U-um.. hand holding..?" "Then.." "Hugging.." "Then.." "..." Looking down, she felt her heart beating faster. They were a bit closer than before, fingertips close. "When should we start training?" "...now's fine.." Feeling warmth on her hand, she grasped his hand in hers. Grora felt a bit calmer, but felt a new warm sensation in her stomach. "You okay with the first level, Grora?" "O-of course! Stupid head Angel!" "Now should we go to the garden like this?"  
"HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR MY PRIDE?!" "There's no need to shout, you could've said no." "...it's fine. I'm just going to have to get used to this anyways." Nodding in agreement they walked down the rest of the stairs, halls and doors. Some people poked their heads out the doors staring at them, pointing and gossiping among each other. Reaching the front door they walk out and head for the garden. Feeling more stares Grora felt her face getting hotter each second. "It's fine, don't worry about what others think." Looking up at Wodahs, she looked forward trying to ignore the stares. Once they reached the garden, Grora felt at ease, there were no people here. They sat down in a patch of flowers watching the clouds. Absentmindedly, Grora started picking flowers and put them in Wodahs' hair. He paid no mind to it, he just let her do as she pleased. "I wonder if I can make a flower crown." She whispered, he replied, "You could learn from Yosafire and the other villagers." "Hm.. now that i think about it, it doesn't really matter." Turning his head to look at her, he took a flower from her hands and tucked it behind her ear. Blushing she pouted, "I didn't give you permission." "Neither did I" Pouting even more annoyance was clear in her eyes. "Sorry. I'm just teasing." He put his forehead on hers, closing his eye. "Whatever.." She grumbled, closing her eye as well.

A small breeze picked up, making the flowers sway around them. With the silence, it felt nice. But, there was a small disturbance of voiced near by. "_Stop pushing Yosafire!" "What? I want to see too!" "Shh girls, I think they may kiss." "Etihw I think thats highly unlikely." "Old man why do you have to be such a downer?" _Getting annoyed even more, Grora sat up straight. "Here that Wodahs?" "Yes I do." "Permission to shoot them down?" "As long as you don't get anyone hurt or kill anyone." "Thank you." Standing up and drawing her bow and arrow, she quickly aimed in the direction of the voices and shot. A loud shriek was heard and Yosafire was now visible behind a bush. "Oweee, Fuh-rooooze it huuuuuurttts~!" "Ugh.." Froze stood up and pulled out the arrow without looking, causing Yosafire to shriek again. Etihw and Kcalb stood up as well. "Oh well, it really was starting to get good. Come here Yosafire I'll take care of that wound you have." "Honestly I don't know why I'm here." "It's because your little brother is growing up Kcalb" "Hmp." Grora stomped over to them and started to shout. While Wodahs just sat there, without a care in the world thinking about ochazuke.

* * *

_I really don't know where I was going with this please forgive me for the horrible writing OTL_


End file.
